Spicy Sugar
by Earline Nathaly
Summary: If Marinette and Adrien were sugar in the daytime, when the sun went down and the moon was out, they were definitely spicy.


**Spicy Sugar**

Category: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir

Genre: Comedy, Romance.

Rating: K+

Words: 1,518

Paring: Adrinette, LadyNoir

One-shot

* * *

Alya had always praised herself of being a good observant; after all, it was an essential quality in a journalist. Even more in a journalist who was always keeping track of the superheroes of Paris. She was especially observant, of course, with things and people she cared about. That's why she was quite surprised one morning in school before class started.

Marinette was her best friend, so she knew her like the palm of her hand, thanks not only to her ability of observation, but also because of the patience she had had while she encouraged her to get closer to "her Adrien", how she called him, only to see how Marinette got all nervous and then stumbled with her own feet. The advance she had with him, however, was slow but undeniable. Alya was proud of her friend for those small advances that she had watched from the first row without missing any detail.

Yes, Alya knew exactly where Marinette and Adrien's relationship was. They were casual friends, that she hoped could evolve to something more.

But then, it was that morning. Against any prognostic, Adrien went to them and after politely greet both of them, he turned to Marinette. He asked clumsily how she was, he meant since last night, he meant he knew they saw each other just the night before but… well, yeah.

Alya was shocked. Her eyes and mouth opened with awe. Marinette was blushing, but that was normal. The not so normal thing was that Adrien was just as red as she was, scratching the back of his head and leaning on one foot and then the other. And wait, they saw each other last night? Why she didn't know about this? What was going on?

Marinette responded and just as like the world wasn't upside down, it seemed like she was the one that was in more control of herself, or at least more than usual. Alya was aware of Nino arriving at the scene and standing beside her, watching their friends too, confused. Not as confused, however, as he was going to be seconds later, when Adrien invited Marinette on a date.

Alya was sure she was missing something. Something big. She turned to Nino and pointed to them asking for an explanation, but he just shrugged and shook his head, still with the surprised painted on his face. When both of the male friends went away through the corridor, Alya pulled Marinette by the arm, snapping her out of her daydream and interrupting her in the middle of a dreamy sigh.

When Alya asked for an explanation, Marinette invented a story about bumping into Adrien the night before while going for a walk and then stopping to chat. They discovered that they had a lot more in common that they have ever thought.

Marinette made a note to herself to tell Adrien what she told Alya so they could agree on the same lie. Well, she didn't lie completely. They had meet the night before and discovered all the things they had in common. After all, how many teenagers could transform into superheroes with a Miraculous so they could defend Paris from evil? The only difference was that it didn't happen during a tranquil evening walk, but in the middle of a battle against the usual akuma. But nobody had to know that.

It was gradual, but constant. The two pair of friends became a group of four and suddenly Alya and Nino started to spend more time together in order to allow the two lovebirds some space. They took turns to exchange seats in class or planned going to the movies just to get out of the way once the film was over so Marinette and Adrien could return home alone together. Then, Marinette's mother would totally insist he stayed for coffee and a pastry from the bakery that she would have already prepared thanks to a message from Alya.

And how could anyone not want for them to be together? They were adorable! Adrien always opened the door for Marinette and she would remember him the schedule of his infinite activities every time he was about to forget one. Besides, Nino and Alya could tell, they were good for each other.

Adrien wasn't as socially awkward as he used to be. Marinette's brightness helped him be a little bit more open with people his age, which was great because years of being home-schooled did havoc to his social abilities, which had led to more than one comic situation in the past. And then it was Marinette, who now was less nervous and more tranquil, leading her to be more confident in herself and stumble less.

Of course, the key world was "less", because obviously she still tripped every now and then. The last time she did, something peculiar happened.

The four of them were walking by the street when Marinette didn't see where she put her feet and tripped. She would have fall face first against the floor if Adrien wouldn't have catch her. He held her by the elbows and not only that but when she looked up to meet his gaze, he winked at her and with a mischievous smile, asked:

"Falling for me, My Lady?"

The impression hit the others before it hit him. When he realized what he had just said, he blushed and tried to excuse himself, but then even more shockingly, Marinette chuckled and winked back at him.

"Isn't it the other way around, kitty?"

They were adorable, yes. But sometimes it was like another personality came out of them. Eventually, their friends learned that it was normal and part of them.

What Nino and Alya didn't know was that, actually, those moments were a small window to the other part of their relationship. If in the daytime they were sugar, but when the sun went down and the moon was out…

Chat Noir observed Ladybug standing in the rooftop of her own bakery. She was gazing to the city lights with her hands on her hips while the wind made her hair and ribbons dance. He wondered if she was thinking of him.

A cat-like smile spread across his lips. Even if she wasn't, she will be soon.

Using his stealthy moves, he approached her from behind. He would never tell, unless he wanted to be a victim of her revenge, but he loved surprising her from the back.

Ladybug was, in fact, thinking about Chat Noir. It was not yet the time they had agreed to meet, but he always arrived early because according to him, what kind of gentleman would he be if he kept his lady waiting?

She'd never tell him, otherwise his flirting would never stop, but she kind of loved that mischievous smile he had when he called her by the affectionate nickname he reserved for her. His green eyes sparkled with the promise of fun and she loved that secretly.

She told herself that probably it was his dad who had entertained him longer than usual with even more unexpected duties and that was why he hadn't appear yet. It was in that moment when she felt a naughty claw ran across her spine, startling her.

"Gggahh…! Chat Noir!" she exclaimed trying to suppress the shivers while turning to face him. Nevertheless, she didn't even get to face him properly when he kissed her.

She struggled with herself inside her mind for a moment, but decided the scolding was not worth it so she gave up and melted into it. She remembered that the first time they kissed – really kissed – wearing their superheroes suits she had been bashful. She felt the muscles of his chest underneath the leather and spandex of their costumes pressing against her body shamelessly, but now she didn't think about it twice when she ran her fingers through it to loop her arms around his neck, his claws making her feel goosebumps again when holding her waist. Just like that, they could lose track of the time.

When finally her heels dropped to the ground again, he smiled slyly.

"This time it was me who surprised you from behind" he declared, "You owed me that kiss." Added he with satisfaction before she could make any remark. Not that she was about to complain, honestly.

She returned the smile and hit gently his bell with one finger. She licked her lips and looking straight to his eyes, said:

"If you spot first the next akuma that appears, I'll give you more than a kiss"

She winked playfully and then jumped to another rooftop with the help of her yoyo.

Chat Noir needed a few seconds to recover from the astonishment, but when he did, he smiled wider. A coy gleam sparkled in his gaze.

"It's on, My Lady." He swore before jumping too. A playful persecution started across the streets of Paris, which echoed their laughs in the night.

Yes, definitely if in the daytime they were sugar, when the sun went down and the moon was out, they were spicy.


End file.
